This disclosure generally relates to providing content for electronic displays and in particularly to customizing content items based on interactions of particular users with the electronic displays.
An online system typically has access to large amounts of information describing actions performed by users that may be of interest to other users of the online system. The online system allows its users to connect to and communicate with other users. Users may create user profiles on the online system that are tied to their identities and include information about the users, such as interests and demographic information. Because of the increasing popularity of these types of online systems and the increasing amount of user-specific information maintained by such online systems, an online system provides an ideal forum to increase awareness about content items to online system users. The online system further sends content items to users such as news feed stories including photos, videos, and the like.
Billboards may be in the form of printed media, for example, a poster or sign, or electronic displays that are used to display content items. Electronic displays located in areas with a large volume of vehicle traffic such as busy freeways or with a large volume of foot traffic such as shopping centers or airports can display content items to a large audience of users. Existing electronic displays may not show content items that are customized to particular users of a large audience. For example, an electronic display at a movie theater includes a poster for an action genre movie. However, some people who view the electronic display may not be interested in action movies, but instead prefer movies of other genres.